There are No Happy Ends in this World
by Nikita Lann
Summary: Il n'y a pas de fins heureuses dans ce monde, le monde des exorcistes. Juste des batailles, des morts, la souffrance et le regret. Les pleurs et la douleur. Pourtant, au milieu de l'hécatombe, l'amour se dresse, fier, insolent ... et obsédant. OC / HIATUS
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer__: Merci à ce cher __Hoshino Katsura pour me prêter ses personnages l'espace d'une fiction ... (je fais un disclaimer pour **toute** la fiction, de toute façon, à partir du moment où l'on publie sur ce site, les personnages ou univers que nous utilisons ne nous appartiennent globalement pas ... ^^)_

_Je revendique en revanche ma Jeena, qui est ma propriété privée (don't touch ^^) sinon, et bien, disons que certaines choses risqueront d'être un peu incohérentes avec le manga, mais je vais essayer de le rester, un maximum._

_Bonne lecture, j'espère ..._

* * *

**There Are No Happy End In This World**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Se frottant les yeux de ses mains minuscules, elle s'éveilla à la vie.

Elle savait, indiciblement, malgré ses huit ans fraîchement acquis, que ce qu'elle vivait était une expérience unique, mais que, lorsqu'elle saurait le maîtriser, cela pourrait se reproduire. Elle ... _sentait_ quelque chose. Un sorte de présence. Une présence prête à lui obéir et à docilement réaliser ses souhaits. Oui. Comme un genre de serviteur invisible.

Elle en ignorait totalement la nature, l'exacte composition, mais elle savait que c'était important.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Deux perles d'un turquoise lumineux, profond, doux, onctueux et dur. Indescriptible. Magnifique. Ce genre de regard qui vous emprisonnaient à l'infini, dans des délices cauchemardesques. Vous hantait, vous obsédait pour finalement mieux vous achever. Deux yeux soulignés par des cils gracieux. Deux yeux qui donnaient à un visage d'enfant particulièrement banal, des cheveux désordonnés et des lèvres imparfaites une beauté mystique et indomptable. Son petit corps fluet, maigre de malnutrition, ne tremblait pourtant plus de froid. Il lui semblait que la chaleur provenait d'elle, soudain ardente et passionnée, comme si elle avait attendu trop de temps avant de se manifester ...

Elle fixa la personne qui venait de l'aborder avec ce regard flamboyant, se laissant porter par la vague de puissance qui déferlait en elle.

L'inconnue qui lui avait proposé un petit bonbon à l'emballage papillotte appétissant prenait des allures de monstres avec cette couleur grise et cette forme bizarre qui naissait de sa tête.

Verrouillée par les iris menthe-à-l'eau, elle vira soudain au translucide avant d'exploser proprement dans un fracas assourdissant.

La fillette ne bougea pas, stoïque jusqu'au bout, et observa les flammes se consumer avant de disparaître. Un bruit de pas s'enfonçant dans la neige retentit.

"Les Akumas sont des armes crées par le conte Millénaire, ses sbires, ses esclaves. Ce sont des âmes déchues .. tu viens de sauver l'un d'entre eux ... petite, assena une voix fluette."

Faisant volte face, la fillette pinça les lèvres.

"Qui vous z'êtes ?

Puis elle s'effondra dans la neige. Avant de sombrer, elle perçut une tignasse rousse s'emparer de son corps, et lentement la soulever hors d'atteinte de la morsure de la glace ...


	2. Chapter 1

**There No Happy End In this World**

Chapter One  
OC-Bookman  
Général  
Tout Public

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

Sa tête tournait, mais elle allait mieux. Oui, mieux.

Elle entrouvrit les paupières avant de les refermer brusquement, agressée par la violente lumière.

"Oh ! Maître ! Elle s'est réveillée !"

L'envie d'étriper celui qui était à l'origine de ces hurlements lui vint à l'esprit, s'ensuivant d'une cinématique violente où elle le faisait exploser, comme le monstre de la veille ...

Les souvenirs affluèrent, violents. Elle émit un râle de douleur, alors qu'un mal de tête lui vrillait le crâne.

"T'inquiètes pas, ça va passer, ça fait toujours ça la première fois qu'on utilise trop l'Innocence."

Mais qu'il se taise !

La petite fille savait confusément que s'il continuait à parler, elle aurait encore plus mal à la tête, et mourrait d'envie de l'étrangler. Puis elle se ravisa lorsque le visage de mère s'imposa à son esprit. Un visage convulsé, sûrement à cause des mains de son père qui avait enserré son cou jusqu'à lui faire expirer son dernier souffle.

Elle trouva le courage de lever une nouvelle fois les paupières, dévoilant des iris d'un bleu quasi gris perle.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle parvint à appercevoir une forme, au dessus de son visage. Non, pas au dessus: penchée sur son visage.

Deux yeux plongèrent dans les siens. Ah non. Pas deux, un seul. L'autre était un abîme sans fond. Non plus. C'était un cache noir.

"Tiens, tes yeux ont changés de couleur, remarqua l'inconnu qui l'énervait si profondément."

Elle pinça les lèvres avant de tenter de le fusiller du regard du mieux qu'elle put.

"Laisse-là tranquille, Will."

Il ricana avant de reculer. Elle put enfin commencer à se redresser, péniblement.

"Ne bouge pas trop."

Docile, elle fit un dernier mouvement pour s'adosser à l'oreiller puis s'immobilisa.

Le silence qui s'installa alourdit sensiblement l'atmosphère.

"Rooooo, pourquoi c'est toujours à moi de tout expliquer Panda ?"

L'insolent eut pour tout réponse un coup à l'arrière du crâne.

"Ce n'est pas le cas. Tu parles trop. Tais-toi. Le Bookman c'est moi. Si je me tais, tu te tais."

A la mention de ce nom, le roux se renfrogna et son visage s'assombrit.

Saisissant l'importance du terme, la petite le répéta faiblement. Le vieux la fixa sévèrement avant de réprimander le garçon. La fillette n'était pas très forte pour deviner les âges, mais elle compris qu'il n'était pas beaucoup plus grand qu'elle. Peut-être dix ans, comme son grand frère.

"Pfff, pas drôle, grand père."

La remarque lui valut un autre coup, mais la petite émit un petit rire.

Le vieil homme la fixa. Grave.

"Petite, sais-tu ce qu'est l'Innocence ?"

Elle secoua la tête.

"Bien, laisse-moi te résumer ça. L'Innocence est une sorte de d'objet qui permet toute sorte de choses. Elle influe ... tu comprends ce mot ?"

La fillette opina du chef.

"Elle influe sur l'environnement mais il arrive qu'une personne soit compatible avec une Innocence. Pas forcément toutes, tu vois, mais avec certaines. Et si cette personne est compatible, alors elle peut utiliser cette Innocence pour combattre les Akumas qui sont les armes du comte Millénaire qui veut détruire le monde."

Loin de la réaction escomptée par le Bookman, la petite fille ferma les yeux avant d'entrouvrir les lèvres.

Puis elle le dévisagea en refermant la bouche.

"Alors moi ... je suis ... com ... pa ... tible avec l'Innocence ?"

Le Bookman acquiesça.

"Ça veut dire quoi ... compatible ?

- Que tu peux l'utiliser, qu'elle est à toi, intervint le garçon."

La petite hocha la tête avant que ses cils ne papillonnent.

"Viens, elle est fatiguée, ordonna le Bookman."

Le vieux passa la porte, mais le garçon se retourna.

"Au fait, tu peux m'appeler Will ... même si c'est "Junior" occasionnellement ..."

Il se tut, s'apprêta à franchir le pas de la porte, puis se ravisa.

"Et toi ?

- Jeena.

- Joli nom ..."

Il lui sourit malicieusement puis tourna la poignée.

* * *

Repoussant les couvertures, elle posa un pied à terre. Elle se sentait parfaitement opérationnelle, prête à courir et danser, chanter et rire, comme c'était son habitude lorsqu'elle avait cinq ans. Mais la vie lui avait montré que l'on ne vit pas heureux pour toujours, comme dans les contes de fées, et la désillusion avait été difficile à digérer.

Cela faisait un an qu'elle vivait comme une sorte d'ermite, de nomade, mais son intelligence rare lui avait permis de se débrouiller. Surtout sa mémoire extraordinaire qui lui avait été à de nombreuses reprises bien utile. Elle retenait tout, partout. Image, mots, sons, rêves. Tout. Elle n'oubliait rien. Ou presque rien. Elle aurait parfois préféré oublier.

Néanmoins, cela l'avait sauvée puisqu'en se faisant passer pour légèrement plus âgée elle avait réussi à obtenir du travail dans une mine, un petit temps avant qu'elle n'abandonne, puis dans un petit magasin où elle devait actionner la sonnette dès que quelqu'un passait le pas de la porte. Elle avait soupçonné le gentil marchand d'avoir crée cet emploi juste pour elle, mais elle lui en était reconnaissante.

La fièvre avait emporté son bienfaiteur, et elle s'était retrouvée sans le sou pour l'hiver. Le sou.

"Le sou", une expression que son alcoolique de père avait gravée au fer dans son esprit enfantin. Pour elle l'argent était souffrance. Par association d'idée, ce genre de raisonnement que l'on peut avoir lorsque l'on a huit ans, elle en avait déduit que, puisqu'il fallait de l'argent pour vivre, il fallait souffrir pour survivre.

Malheureusement, il s'était avéré que pour cette fois, elle avait raison. Et l'avenir tendrait à le lui démontrer.

La porte s'ouvrit et elle se retrouva pointée du doigt par le garçon, qui arborait une mine horrifiée.

"Hey ! Le Maître t'as dit de ne pas bouger !

- Je veux sortir. J'en ai marre d'être enfermée, répondit-elle d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique."

Will la jaugea et se mordit la lèvre.

"Bon, d'accord. Viens avec moi alors, le Maître s'est absenté pour le moment ..."

Il la prit par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite. Les deux enfants sortirent de l'hôpital en ignorant les cris d'une infirmière et en riant, comme seuls deux enfant savent le faire, puis déboulèrent sur la place enneigée.

Quelques passant s'écartèrent, quelques femmes les observèrent, attendries, mais pour eux, le monde avait disparu. Will goûtait un instant d'innocence, chose qu'il lui semblait avoir oubliée et qu'il retrouvait avec délices; Jeena retrouvait sa simplicité et son statut de petite fille normale.

Ils commencèrent rapidement une bataille de boule de neige, compressant les flocons en boules gelées avant de se les envoyer et d'éclater une nouvelle fois de rire. Frigorifiés, mais profondément heureux, ils firent demi-tour et revinrent à l'hôpital, se rassurant mutuellement et tentant de se convaincre que le Maître ne leur en voudrait pas.

Qui les aurait vu de loin n'aurait rien deviné de leur statut et du poid qui allait bientôt peser sur leurs épaules. Qui les aurait vu aurait vu un couple d'enfants -amis ou amoureux- rentrer au bercail, après un après-midi comme les autres. Qui les aurait vu aurait cru qu'ils avaient douze ans, et non pas les huit et neuf qu'ils avaient réellement. Qui les aurait vu, n'aurait vu que deux enfants jouant dans la neige, heureux et naïfs.

Qui les aurait vus aurait eu raison.

A cet instant, il n'était plus les exorcistes qu'ils étaient condamnés à devenir. Juste deux humains, jeunes, croquant la vie à pleine dents.

Comme une pomme bien mûre.

Pomme qui sous peu commencerait à pourrir, rongée par un ver.

Un ver coriace.

Qui s'appelait le comte Millénaire.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le bouton veeeeert ^^_


	3. Chapter 2

**There No Happy End In this World  
**Chapter Two  
OC-Bookman  
Général  
Tout Public

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**

* * *

  
**

Les mois passèrent. Se succédant, différents, identiques, palpitants ou mornes. Les mois se succédèrent, et, avec eux, les années. Quatre.

Quatre années passèrent. Le Bookman avait accepté de garder la fillette pour ses prédispositions au devenir de Bookman, sa mémoire et sa passion des livres, son ardeur et sa curiosité. Mais voilà: le lien qui se tissait entre Junior et elle l'inquiétait. Il fallait qu'il mette fin à tout ça, et il venait de poser les dernière closes pour. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à l'annoncer aux deux enfants. Tant pis s'il renonçait à son issue de secours et si la fille ne devenait pas Bookman. C'était Junior, son héritier.

Il quitta sa chambre et descendit les escaliers avant de constater que le salon où ils auraient du se trouver était désespérément vide. Jetant un œil au dehors il les vit courir, et même user de leur Innocence pour pimenter le jeu. Il soupira.

Il s'en voulait de faire du mal à Will, mais c'était comme ça. D'ailleurs, il faudrait bientôt que le petit change une nouvelle fois de nom. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'habitue à l'un d'entre eux, qu'il n'ait pas de passé, pas d'émotion. Il fallait qu'il soit seul. Solitaire. Il le fallait. C'était lui le prochain, et pas un autre. Il l'oublierait. Et s'il n'y arrivait pas, lui l'aiderait.

Il prit une grande respiration et sortit avant de les héler. Échangeant un regard avant de rire, ils le rejoignirent puis s'assirent, habitués des leçons théoriques.

Le Bookman ne put s'empêcher d'observer une nouvelle fois le garçon. Il avait grandi, c'était indéniable. Ses cheveux roux étaient toujours aussi fièrement dressés en épis sur sa tête et son bandeau recouvrait toujours son oeil borgne. Quand à la fille, elle devenait femme. Tôt. Mais elle le devenait, progressivement. Elle avait déjà quitté les rondeurs de l'enfance pour une musculature solide et une rapidité à tout épreuve, ses cheveux brun, autrefois touffus, étaient à peu près disciplinés autour de son visage -au teint rosit par la course qu'elle venait de faire. Elle avait grandi, mais ses yeux restaient les même. Gris comme ceux d'un louveteau égaré, pour devenir d'un turquoise flamboyant dès que son Innocence s'activait. Une Innocence particulièrement étrange, d'ailleurs. Une Innocence qui faisait exploser. Elle fixait un endroit, et elle pouvait faire naître une explosion du néant. Utile, pratique. La grande question était : où se trouvait cette Innocence ? Elle était indétectable ...

Dangereux pour son corps, si l'explosion était trop près, et extrêmement difficile à maîtriser, le phénomène restait extraordinaire parce qu'il n'offrait aucune échappatoire, aucune possibilité de sortie. L'explosion était immédiate, et les Akumas étaient gros. Quand bien même se déplaçaient-ils, leur taille les rendaient vulnérables. Réellement formidable. Mais sa porteuse avait une mauvaise influence sur son futur successeur.

Il commençait à la regarder avec trop d'insistance, entrant dans l'âge où il commençait à réellement s'intéresser à ce genre de chose que sont les attirances et les sentiments humains.

"Jeena, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer."

Inquiète, la petite fille le dévisagea.

"Junior et moi allons désormais beaucoup plus voyager, et je dois commencer à sérieusement commencer son enseignement pour l'avenir. Et le secret d'un Bookman est transmis de Bookman en Bookman. Il ne peut y avoir aucun témoin extérieur."

Il se morigéna intérieurement. Il n'aimait toujours pas mentir, malgré toutes ces années à expérimenter et développer cet art, il ne parvenait pas à s'y faire. Il tenta d'alléger sa conscience et se répétant que cela n'était pas vraiment faux, et que ce qu'il faisait n'était qu'omettre de révéler une part de la vérité.

"Néanmoins, je ne veux pas te laisser vagabonder, ton don est précieux, et puis tu dois rencontrer des nôtres. Je vais t'envoyer dans un lieu où l'on te mettra en contact avec la congrégation de l'Ombre. En d'Allemagne. Demain."

La sentence tomba comme un couperet tombe sur la victime qu'il égorge.

"Qu ... Quoi ?"

Le visage dévasté de la petite était insoutenable. Pourtant, afin de respecter sa peine et s'enfoncer un peu plus dans son mensonge, le Bookman poursuivit.

"Tu vas y aller, t'entraîner, faire des missions. Devenir une exorciste. Le Bookman est différent, c'est un exorciste solitaire, et son devoir est ... confidentiel."

Jeena n'avait pas pleuré depuis longtemps. Les larmes jaillirent de ses si beaux yeux et dévorèrent ses joues, se déversèrent sur ses lèvres et moururent dans son cou tandis qu'elle étouffait un petit gémissement de tristesse. Will la prit dans ses bras et la berça un instant.

Dans cette instant déchirant, Bookman vit la réalisation d'un cauchemar. La lui faire oublier serait difficile. Il aurait du la laisser dans cet hôpital, il y a quatre ans, ne jamais l'emmener avec eux. Mais il était trop tard pour les regrets; tout serait sa faute, et ce jusqu'à la fin.

"Chuuut, chhuuut. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Nous nous reverrons, un jour, Jeena. Nous nous reverrons. Ne t'en fais pas, la réconforta le garçon, s'étonnant lui même de trouver les mots qu'il fallait et de pouvoir débiter de tels promesses."

Il la sentit se calmer, progressivement, avant qu'elle ne se détache de son étreinte et ne s'essuie les yeux. Pris d'une pulsion soudaine, il porta sa main au cil de la jeune fille et fit lentement le geste. Elle se figea, ils échangèrent un regard. Puis les lèvres de Will s'étirèrent.

"Sourit."

Jeena eut un rire. Un de ces rires que l'on a, pour dissimuler les larmes et la douleur. Will le savait, mais il l'ignora. Il s'éloigna un peu d'elle, sentant son coeur battre un peu trop fort, et il la sentit en faire de même. L'espoir que leur pulsions cardiaques soient accordées le prit, mais cette envie retomba.

Il savait ce que son Maître tramait. Il avait enfin compris à quoi le destinait le Bookman. A devenir un être dénué d'émotion, de sentiments. Un être plus tout à fait humain.

Mais il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Il ne pouvait pas. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait accepté son destin. Et puis, il l'avait choisi, aussi.

A l'aube, Jeena partirait, et ils seraient de nouveau seuls.

Ne pouvant supporter cette perspective, avec elle, effondrée, à ses côtés, et le Maître, en face, en train de le jauger, il se leva et monta se réfugier dans sa chambre. Il lui fallait son havre de paix.

Jeena le suivit du regard, glacée jusqu'à l'os d'effroi et de désespoir. Elle ne voulait pas partir. Elle avait été heureuse ici, avec eux. Avec lui, surtout. Mais elle comprenait. Une nouvelle fois lui revenait cette maxime qui rythmait ses jours et sa vie, depuis qu'elle sa confrontation avec la dure réalité de la vie: "il n'y a jamais de fin heureuse dans ce monde imparfait".

Elle se leva, lentement, presque chancelante, puis regagna sa chambre à son tour.

Elle devait préparer ses affaires.

Le soleil se coucha. Mais aucun des résidents de la petite maison ne trouva le sommeil cette nuit-là.

Le lendemain, Jeena fut réveillée par le vieux sage qui lui expliqua les derniers détails et lui donna ce dont elle aurait besoin.

Elle partit sans un adieu à Will, même si elle se surprit à plusieurs fois se retourner pour contempler pensivement sa fenêtre. Elle ignorait juste que derrière, lui aussi l'observait quitter sa vie pour toujours.

Lorsqu'elle disparut, ses jambes vacillèrent et il s'écroula pour se rouler en boule sur le sol.

Ca faisait mal. Mal.

Trop mal.

* * *

Jeena marcha longtemps. Sa valise était lourde, mais les exercices qu'elle avait fait durant toutes ces années aux côté du Bookman l'avait endurcie pour ce genre d'épreuve. Elle marcha donc. Toute la journée. Se rendant à la gare que lui avait indiqué le Bookman en traînant son fardeau derrière elle, en avançant, mettant un point d'honneur à ne pas se retourner. Commençant à essayer d'effacer de sa mémoire un passé désormais trop douloureux. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette blessure qui ne se refermait pas. De perdre les êtres qu'elle aimait. Elle voulait juste qu'on lui permette de pouvoir choisir, contrôler son destin, au moins une fois. Sans qu'elle dépende des autres et de leur bon vouloir.

Oui. Ce serait son nouveau but.

Ne plus dépendre d'autrui. Parce qu'à trop s'attacher on finit toujours par souffrir.

Cette nuit-là, elle dormit mal, pourtant.

Ne plus dépendre des autres, mais à quoi bon ? Si c'était pour se retrouver seule ?

* * *

Will mit fin à son exil et quitta sa chambre, reposant les pieds dans le couloir. Le Bookman l'attendait, et il accueillit son élève sans faire aucun commentaire.

"Bien, nous allons commencer une nouvelle ...

- Je sais pourquoi vous avez fait ça, Maître. Je voulais juste ... que vous le sachiez. J'ai essayé, vous savez ... de ne pas l'aimer. Mais je n'ai pas réussi. Je suis désolé, le coupa-t'il."

Le Bookman dévisagea son élève, sévère en apparence, détruit à l'intérieur.

"Maintenant, il te faut l'oublier."

Will eut un mouvement de recul, comme frappé en plein cœur.

"Et pour cela, nous allons commencer par changer ton nom, une nouvelle fois."

Une larme unique coula de l'œil unique du garçon.

"Bien, ton trente-et-unième: Kyo."

Elle roula sur sa joue.

"C'est ... parfait."

Elle mourut à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Jamais il n'avait tant regretté d'avoir été happé par l'avidité de la conaissance. Jamais il n'avait tant regretté que la maxime du Bookman soit "observe pour rapporter l'histoire et ne te mêle jamais aux humains".

Il avait failli. Il fallait qu'il oublie. Son histoire n'avait aucun sens. Aucun intérêt. Il n'y avait que celle du monde qui importait.

Et Jeena n'en faisait pas partie.

* * *

_Hop, je m'explique sur la remise des chapitres: en fait, ils sont recorrigés, tout d'abord, mais surtout, j'ai changé quelque chose de très important: le temps que Jeena a passé avec le Bookman. Il s'élève désormais à 4 et non plus 2 années, ce qui est quand même ... essentiel et fait de Jeena une jeune fillle de 12 ans et non plus 10. Voilà. Ca m'arrangeait pour la suite, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez ... _


	4. Chapter 3

**There No Happy End In this World  
**Chapter Three  
OC-Bookman  
Général  
Tout Public

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**

* * *

  
**

Jeena descendit du train qui la menait à Munich. La gare, fourmillante de passagers, lui rappela la civilisation, chose qu'elle avait l'horrible sensation d'avoir oubliée. Elle fit quelques pas, et déboucha sur un ville animée. Passants et Akumas défilaient, sans se distinguer. Elle le savait. Et elle savait aussi qu'elle ne risquait pas grand chose, puisqu'elle ne possédait pas le manteau. Le manteau dont lui avait parlé le Bookman et Will.

S'approchant d'un petit étalage, elle héla le vendeur dans un allemand approximatif.

"Excusez-moi, où se trouve la rue Wolheingichkeit ?"

Il la dévisagea une seconde avant de lui indiquer une rue sombre. Elle le salua, poliment, puis suivit ses indications. Elle se faufila dans l'interstice et avança tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'un homme dont le visage lui était invisible, trop assombri, lui bloque la route.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un mouvement que, déjà, il se transformait.

Un Akuma.

Le visage de Jeena se figea et ses yeux se teintèrent d'une expression amère avant de s'illuminer brusquement.

"Activation."

Les mots n'avaient même pas fini d'être prononcés que déjà l'Akuma avait explosé.

Ravalant ses larmes, elle quitta le dédale, sachant pertinemment qu'on ne l'avait pas entraînée là par hasard. Les humains étaient-ils tous des Akumas ou quoi ? Le monde était-il noyé à un tel point dans le désespoir ?

Elle se laissa glisser contre un mur et calma les battements de son cœur, avant de se relever et de retourner sur la place.

Elle vit le marchand la dévisager, hébété, mais elle l'ignora. Un Akuma suffisait. Au diable sa conscience. Elle venait de quitter sa nouvelle famille, et elle n'était pas encore exorciste, elle était encore jeune, et égoïste. Alors le sauvetage de l'univers attendrait.

Elle se mit d'elle même à la recherche de la fameuse rue, se demandant à quoi aller ressembler son avenir.

Après plusieurs heures de déambulations, sans incident notable, elle finit par dénicher la ruelle et mit quelques secondes à trouver le numéro de l'échoppe dans laquelle résidait son contact.

Une petite cloche s'activa lorsque la porte grinça. Appuyée sur la poignée, elle fut donc surprise de tomber sur un groupe d'hommes aux visages recouverts de bandages, en posture de combat et la fixant comme si elle était un colosse de dix-huit mètre venu chercher bagarre.

"Bon ... bonjour, bredouilla-t'elle en allemand."

Il y eut un grand silence. Puis la pénombre s'envola au profit de la lumière qu'un homme avait allumée.

"Bonjour, répondit-il dans un anglais aux accents étranges."

Contrairement aux autres, il portait un manteau sombre, un peu étrange, et franchement moche, niveau esthétique. Mais il dégageait une aura impressionnante qui la fit bredouiller dans son britannique parfait:

"J-je suis là d-de la part du Bookman. Il ..."

Le sourire de son interlocuteur la fit se taire.

"Jeena, c'est bien cela ?"

Elle opina. Il s'approcha et lui tendit la main. Elle la serra timidement, mais bientôt, elle fut prise par les épaules et présentée au reste de l'équipée.

"Je vous présente une toute nouvelle exorciste. Jeena ... tu as un nom de famille ?

- Je ne m'en souviens pas.

- Soit ... Je la refais. je vous présente une toute nouvelle exorciste, Jeena Haretsu."

Le jeune fille le dévisagea, étonnée. Elle ne le connaissait pas et il lui donnait un nom, comme ça ? Sans même lui demander son avis ?

_On ne fais exploser que les Akumas, même en rêves, on ne fait exploser que les akumas, pas les humains, on ne ..._

"Haretsu ? D'où ça sort ?

- Ça veut dire explosion dans ma langue natale. Un nom explosif pour une jeune fille explosive ... héhé."

Il le lui avait dit avec un petit sourire et elle lui renvoya une expression blasée. Haha. Quel humoriste. Bien Bookman l'avait mis au courant pour son Innocence, mais ça ne lui donnait aucun droit pour ...

"Bien, je vais vous laisser. Danniel, guidez-là jusqu'à la congrégation. vous y resterez, pas la peine de revenir ici, ça vous prendrait beaucoup de temps. Oh, et Danniel est un traqueur, continua-t'il à son intention sans pour autant l'éclairer."

Il passa le seuil de la porte et lâcha d'un trait, sans même se retourner un "Au revoir Mademoiselle. Ravi de vous avoir connue. En espérant que vous survivrez plus d'un mois !"

Jeena se sentit bouilloner. Quel type infâme. Elle espérait que tous les exorcistes ne soient pas comme lui ... mais pas comme Will non plus. Ce serait trop dur de se retrouver face à quelqu'un qui lui ressemble. Et puis ... c'était quoi un traqueur ?

elle posa la question à l'assemblée qui la fixa avec des yeux ronds avant de plonger dans un hilarité générale qui lui fit monter le rouge aux joues. Elle grommela quelques "oh bon ça va" puis eut enfin le droit à une explication à peu près tangible.

"_Nous _sommes des traqueurs."

Elle se sentit mal.

"Nous sommes au service de la congrégation et envoyés pour repérer les différents phénomènes étranges dont une Innocence pourrait être la cause. Puis nous installons des boucliers pour attendre les exorcistes que l'on nous envoie pour tuer le ou les Akumas. En gros ..."

La jeune fille opina.

"Vous êtes drôlement courageux ..."

Réflexion qui fit baisser les yeux des gardes sur son corps fluet.

"Au fait ... tu as quel âge ?"

Le bord des lèvres de l'interpellée se contracta en un rictus amer.

"J'ai douze ans."

Un ange passe. Deux. Trois. Un troupeau.

"Tu ... les fais pas."

* * *

Jeena suivait Danniel qui l'entraînait jusqu'à l'hôtel. La jeune fille aurait voulu partir le soir même mais le traqueur n'avait pas l'air du même avis et désirait avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil avant d'avoir à camper sur les routes. Il faillit remarquer que c'était plus confortable, mais elle avait dormi de nombreuse fois dans des sentiers forestiers et cela ne lui avait pas laissé un souvenir si horrible ... sauf cette fois où elle avait été attaquée par un nid de guêpes ... mais une explosion et le tour avait été joué.

Ils avancèrent jusque dans le petit hall du bâtiment et le traqueur réserva leur chambre. Parce qu'elle avait de plus appris qu'un traqueur ne traquait pas que les akumas et dormait dans la même chambre que vous. Elle était trop petite, néanmoins, pour s'en faire et ne connaissait pas encore grand chose des préoccupations adultes malgré ses douze années bien comptées. De toute façon, Danniel n'était qu'un homme dévoué à son travail et elle se serait inquiétée pour rien.

"Vous dormirez dans le lit, j'ai toujours un matelas gonflable avec moi."

Jeena haussa un sourcil.

"Mais pourquoi ne sommes nous pas partis plus tôt alors ?"

Le traqueur était toutefois déjà entré dans la chambre et n'avait pas entendu sa réflexion qui resta sans réponse.

* * *

La nuit se déroula sans anicroche, et le réveil fut plutôt agréable. Cela faisait même longtemps qu'elle n'en avait pas connu d'aussi bon. Panda avait l'habitude de venir vous réveiller très tôt et d'une manière ... tout sauf amicale.

Le traqueur s'éveilla à l'instant où elle même ouvrait les yeux et cela la surprit plus que la source de luminosité.

"Mademoiselle l'exorciste !"

Génial. Elle avait encore douze ans. Le "mademoiselle" n'était pas forcément de rigueur. Ce qui était étonnant était le fait qu'elle ne se sentait pas avoir douze ans. Peut-être parce que Will semblait en avoir quatorze et qu'être toujours à ses côtés l'avait fait mûrir plus vite ...

"Nous partirons lorsque vous le voudrez."

Elle hocha la tête. Le traqueur la laissa seule et elle se doucha rapidement avant de s'habiller. Dieu savait combien de temps ils passeraient sur les routes sans se laver ... Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle tomba encore sur le traqueur, mais cette fois-ci, ce qu'il fit la surprit. Il faut dire que c'était étrange. Et puis, il avait l'air si triste en disant cela ...

"Je dois vous remettre ce manteau. C'est le manteau des exorcistes. J'ai vu que vous n'en aviez pas encore."

Jeena se rembrunit. On allait l'obliger à porter ça ? Ce manteau immonde ? Quand ... Quand même pas ...

Puis son regard se posa un peu plus sur les coutures et elle réalisa une chose: c'était le même que celui du Bookman. Et maintenant qu'on lui en parlait, un de ses nombreux souvenir refluait à sa mémoire ...

* * *

_ "Pourquoi je porte ce manteau ? C'est le manteau que portent tous les exorcistes. Il symbolise leur raison d'être. Les akumas connaissent ce manteau et déterminent qui est leur cible dans les foules. Le porter c'est montrer que tu te sacrifies pour les hommes. C'est que ton but ultime est de débarasser cet univers de tous les akumas, et de le faire, seul."_

_Il s'était tût. l'avait fixée, comme si elle était transparente. Comme si il plongeait dans ses souvenirs. Et à en voir la profondeur de son regard, elle n'imaginait pas le nombre de souvenir que son esprit pouvait contenir. Puis Will les avait rejoint et elle était rapidement passée à autre chose._

* * *

Jeena fixa le tissu. Puis d'ennuyé, son air devint grave.

"Merci."

Elle l'enfila et ferma les yeux un instant pour graver le sentiment qu'elle ressentait ua plus profond d'elle même.

"Allons-y"

* * *

_Au fait, je vous conseille de mettre les textes en 3/4 et times new roman, dans les onglets là haut, c'est carrément plus sympa pour la lecture sur le site ..._


	5. Chapter 4

**There No Happy End In this World  
**Chapter Four  
OC-Bookman  
Général  
Tout Public

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**

* * *

  
**

Jeena serra les poings et ravala ses larmes. C'était le treizième. Qu'elle faisait exploser. Le treizième. Vingt-six personnes mortes sur cette planète. Toutes réduites à l'esclavage et au désespoir par le comte. Danniel lui avait expliqué comment il s'y prenait.

C'était d'autant plus horrible pour elle de tuer un akuma maintenant qu'elle savait ça. Elle tuait des âmes. Non. Il fallait qu'elle s'en persuade: elle _purifiait_ des âmes.

Réajustant les lanières de son sac, elle fit signe à Danniel pour confirmer que tout était réglé. Il lui fit un sourire et la rejoignit, puis ils se remirent en route. Danniel lui avait appris qu'elle retournait dans son pays natal, en Angleterre, là où Will l'avait trouvée. Là où sa vie avait changée.

Celà faisait une semaine et demi qu'ils voyageaient, se rendant en France pour prendre un bateau qui les emmèneraient jusqu'en Grande-Bretagne. elle frémissait d'impatience de retrouver cette terre qui l'avait vu naître. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'on l'en avait éloignée ... celà devait être ce que le Bookman avait appelé le "mal du pays". Will lui avait expliqué qu'il ne l'avait jamais eu. Il avait tant voyagé qu'il avait tout autant l'impression de ne vivre nulle part que de vivre partout. Quant au Bookman, elle n'avait pas osé lui poser la question. Mais pour lui, ce devait-être du pareil au même ...

Mais pour le moment, ce n'était pas le plus important.

"Danniel, j'ai faim."

* * *

Un voyage peut durer des jours, comme des semaines ou des mois. Tout dépends de ce que vous trouverez sur le chemin.

Après avoir usé de leur autorité pour emprunter une dizaine de chariot, payé environ cinq ticket de train, marché trois ou quatre jour sur des sentiers irréguliers, voilà qu'ils devaient embarquer à bord d'un bateau.

"J'espère que tu n'as pas le mal de mer, s'enquit le traqueur, un peu inquiet.

- Non, non, ça va, le tranquillisa la jeune fille."

Il fallait dire qu'elle avait testé tous les genres de transports, et le plus vomitif, et de loin, était le marteau de Will. Ce truc était une véritable horreur, filait dans les airs à une vitesse phénoménale et vous écrasait contre le manche. Vous n'en ressortiez jamais complet ...

"Bon, évitons de nous faire remarquer. Se battre contre des Akumas en mer est toujours très dangereux ..."

Elle hocha la tête, mais ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Si un Akuma l'attaquait, elle n'aurait pas le choix ... il vaudrait mieux qu'elle se batte plutôt qu'elle laisse le navire sombrer juste pour le plaisir. Danniel était gentil, mais il parlait trop inutilement, des fois. Ou la prenait trop pour une enfant. Avec tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle pensait mériter un minimum de considération pour sa maturité. C'était là qu'elle regrettait Will et Bookman. Ils lui manquaient. Elle se morigéna.

Ils ne devaient plus lui manquer ... elle devait l'oublier. Lui. _Lui._ Elle devait l'oublier. Elle ne le reverrait plus jamais, de toute façon. Elle connaissait Bookman. Il se débrouillerait bien pour que ça soit le cas. Lui l'oublierait de toute façon, il valait mieux qu'elle en fasse de même.

"Adieu ... Will ..."

Danniel se tourna vers elle: "Tu as dis quelque chose ?"

Elle secoua la tête et lui répondit par un sourire mystérieux avant de le laisser là, fière de son petit effet. Mais une larme perla au coin de son oeil, et elle n'osa pas la sécher.

* * *

"Jeena !"

La petite se tourna vers lui et lui fit un signe de la main.

"Oh, tu es là."

Il semblait inexplicablement rassuré.

" J'ai été joint par l'ordre, ils enverront quelques traqueurs pour nous escorter. Ils ont l'air de trouver ton Innocence intéressante ..."

Jeena le coupa.

"J'aimerais autant qu'on en parle pas trop ici. Je préfèrerais éviter d'attirer l'attention d'un Akuma juste avant que nous arrivions. Gâcher un si beau voyage, que rien n'a troublé, que rien n'a entaché."

Il la fixa, figé, puis sembla trouver quoi répondre à la jeune fille de douze ans qui venait de faire preuve de plus de prudence que lui, qui exerçait pourtant le métier depuis longtemps.

"Tu as raison."

Il s'accouda à la rambarde, à côté d'elle, et découvrit le panorama qu'elle semblait apprécier depuis un moment, déjà.

"C'est magnifique ..."

Les vagues se fendaient contre les rochers, dans des étincelles d'écume tourbillonnante absolument superbes. L'eau turquoise miroitait sous le soleil et il était difficile de croire que c'était une plage d'Angleterre qu'ils avaient devant les yeux. Le pays de la pluie éternelle et de la grisaille continuelle. S'en était presque choquant.

Mais c'était réellement extraordinaire.

"Nous allons bientôt accoster."

Jeena ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu.

"Chaque jour, cette mer se teinte de sang, parce qu'il y a un monstre qui détruit un navire et fait plonger tout un équipage, ou des passagers, ou même quelques pêcheurs ... pourquoi le monde est-il si triste, si mélancolique. Pourquoi les humains ne peuvent-ils pas accepter la mort ?"

Elle ne pleurait pas, mais son visage, ses yeux exprimaient une telle mélancolie que son cœur se resserra. Il faillait dire qu'il ne savait pas et ne pouvait par conséquent pas répondre ... toutefois, même lui pouvait comprendre qu'il y avait certains instants où il valait mieux écouter et se taire. Car le silence parlait parfois mieux que les mots.

* * *

L'équipage commença à s'activer et une agitation identique semblait animer le port. Des matelots d'un peu tous les côtés géraient voiles, rames, cordes, ancres et hurlaient aux quatre vents des mots si techniques que Jeena ne cherchait même plus à comprendre. Elle n'avait conscience que d'une chose, accoudée à la rambarde en compagnie des autres passagers et de Daniel, c'était ce manteau qui pesait si lourd dans son sac qu'elle s'étonnait que ses épaules puissent le supporter. Ce manteau qu'elle devrait revêtir lorsqu'ils seraient arrivés sur le pont. Parce qu'elle n'aurait plus l'excuse du voyage en mer. Parce qu'elle n'aurait plus d'excuse pour être lâche et refuser son rôle ...

Elle aurait tant aimé être normale. Une fille sans cette putain d'Innocence ...

Un cri lancé à son attention l'interpella. Danniel la pressait de le rejoindre. L'ensemble des occupants du bateau débarquait sur le port. Empruntant la planche de bois placée entre pont et passerelle, elle sentit son cœur se comprimer. L'instant se rapprochait. Elle avait échappé aux Akumas durant quelques temps, elle allait bientôt y être de nouveau confronté. Encore plus qu'avant. Encore plus que lorsqu'elle n'avait pas ce foutu manteau.

"Jeena ! Tu viens ?"

Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle s'était arrêtée et bloquait une foule derrière elle. S'excusant rapidement, elle se précipita vers le Traqueur.

"Bon, je vais chercher un hôtel. J'ai bien besoin d'une vraie nuit de sommeil ... Tu n'as qu'à aller t'acheter quelque chose avec ça ..."

Il lui donna quelques billets qu'elle fixa d'un air blasé. Ce type la prenait vraiment pour une gosse. Elle n'aurait même pas été étonnée qu'il lui propose un glace ou une groooosssseeee sucette. Soupirant, elle l'observa s'en aller. Le manteau pesa un peu plus lourd.

Danniel n'était pas encore là. Elle pouvait encore faire semblant d'avoir oublié. Oui. Encore un peu de répit.

Elle déambula dans la ville, détaillant quelques vitrines, repérant la gare, et les horaires de trains qui les mèneraient à Londres, même si elle doutait que le QG s'y trouve. Elle imaginait assez un lieu souterrain, au beaux milieux des terres accidentées d'Écosse. Ce qui l'étonnait tout particulièrement était que Bookman et Will n'y soit jamais allé ou ne l'y ait jamais emmenée. Après tout, et elle le savait bien avant qu'il le lui annonce, le Bookman n'approuvait pas sa présence. Bien que jeune, la froideur du vieil homme ne pouvait avoir d'autre sens à ses yeux. Il aurait donc pu l'y envoyer depuis longtemps. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il l'avait gardée tant de temps ...

Ses yeux tombèrent sur une devanture alléchante qui réveilla son estomac. Les sens tout émoustillés, elle se précipita dans l'épicerie et s'empara de quelques produit facilement dégustable en route. Elle céda plusieurs des billets de Danniel et sortit de la boutique dans un aigu tintement de carillon.

Elle déambulla encore un peu dans les rues avant de se retourner brusquement. Un viel homme venait de lui tapoter l'épaule.

Elle lui adressa un regard interrogatif suivit d'un salut de tête auquel il répondit par nu sourire édenté assez inquiétant.

Il lui fit un signe de la main, un "suis-moi" presque pervers qui l'effraya quelque peu. Hésitante, elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire, et, lorsqu'il la prit par le bras, presque pour l'obliger à le suivre, elle commença à se débattre. Puis ce fut le cauchemar. La tête du vieil homme, dissimulée sous un chapeau de paille, commença à virer au gris monstrueux.

Le coeur de Jeena accéléra tandis que ses yeux se brouillaient de larmes. Avant même d'avoir pu se transformer complètement en l'Akuma qu'il était, le vieil homme avait explosé nettement. Mais Jeena n'avait pas réfléchi avant d'user de son Innocence et se retrouva prise dans la déflagration désespérée. Son corps fut projeté contre un mur et, alors que l'impact se faisait entendre, une douleur brûlante la dévora.

Les hurlements de la foule furent la dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

* * *

_Fin qui ressemble à celle d'un chapitre d'une autre de mes fictions, je sais, mais ça ne débouchera absolument pas sur la même chose, donc pas de souci. J'avais juste besoin de ça, je le reconnais, par flemme en fait ... vous verrez après pourquoi xD_


	6. Chapter 5

**There No Happy End In this World  
**Chapter Five  
OC-Bookman  
Général  
Tout Public

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**

* * *

  
**

Ses paupières étaient lourdes. Très lourdes. Trop lourdes. Impossible de soulever un truc pareil. Lourd. Lourd.

Elle se rendormit dans un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

Lourdes. Paupières lourdes. Mais moins. Une voix ? Un son ? Un rire ? Non. Des pleurs ? Un cri ?

* * *

Le froid. Le chaud. La douleur. Une douleur due à un mouvement. Son corps bouge. La douleur. Mais la certitude d'être en vie.

* * *

Ses paupières sont lourdes. Très lourdes. Mais elle est allongée. Quelque chose de moelleux.

* * *

Une main est posée sur la sienne. Une voix de femme ? Fille ? Un bruit de coup ? Ou autre chose ?

Elle est tentée de savoir qui lui approte du réconfort. Elle essaie d'ouvrir les yeux. Paupières trop lourdes.

* * *

Une dispute. Le calme. Une discution. Le calme. La main. Une voix. Une histoire. Un souvenir.

Il faut qu'elle ouvre les yeux.

* * *

Jeena remua timidement la main. La seule chose qu'elle arrivait à bouger. Ses cils lui semblaient de plomb et sa tête si lourde qu'imaginer la soulever était déjà un cauchemar. Son corps n'était plus trop douloureux: le brasier ardent semblait s'être atténué. Elle serra légèrement la main qui tenait la sienne, ce qui sembla provoquer sa réaction puisque la voix de femme se fit plus pressante.

Mais dans la brume de son esprit, elle ne parvenait qu'à comprendre des piaillements qui ne ressemblaient en rien à sa langue natale. Un langage coupé, bien différent de la fluidité de l'anglais ou des sonorités agréable du français. Ou même du barbarisme de l'allemand, des "r" roulés espagnol et italiens.

Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux avant d'immédiatement les refermer. Elle n'avait rien aperçu d'autre que du blanc, partout. Du blanc.

Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de les ouvrir et perçut cette fois-ci un ... truc ... bleu foncé. Elle fit un autre essai et parvint à les laisser ouverts suffisamment de temps pour les habituer un peu.

Une petite fille de son âge, peut-être à peine plus jeune qu'elle, était penchée sur son visage. Ses deux immenses yeux la fixait avec curiosité mais aussi ... oui ... du soulagement.

Toutefois, ses traits semblaient gravés d'une étrange mélancolie. Ou souffrance, elle n'aurait su le dire.

"Tu voudrais bien être mon amie ?"

Jeena cligna des yeux, un peu éberluée par cette demande saugrenue et légèrement agressive. Elle tenta de parler, mais pas un son ne sortit de sa gorge sèche.

"Tu sais, je n'ai pas d'ami ici. Kanda est froid et méchant. Il ne me parle pas et il est bizarre. Et puis le monsieur est vraiment méchant. Il ... Il ... Mais ils m'ont dit que je pouvais te voir. Parce que tu pouvais me rendre coopérative. Ils disent que tu es comme moi. Je sais pas ce que veux dire ce mot. J'ai peur. Mais tu as l'air gentille. Tu veux être mon amie ?"

Jeena s'était perdue dans le flot dont venait de la submerger la petite. Elle n'avait pas tout saisit, même si l'idée principale y était: elle avait atterri dans un lieu étrange et inquiétant. Et apparemment, elle risquait de souffrir ...

Coopérative ... Elle ne comprenait pas ce que venait faire ce mot ici. Elle n'avait en réalité conscience que d'une seule chose: il fallait qu'elle se réveille complètement, et qu'elle s'enfuit de cet endroit étrange. Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de parler. Échoua. Retenta. Un souffle rauque sortit de sa gorge. Après plusieurs nouveaux essais, un son se fit enfin entendre:

"Où ... où suis-je ?

- Au QG. QG de la Congrégation, celui de la branche Européenne."

La voix était profonde et grave. Un homme, adulte. Mais ce ne fut pas le ton froid de l'inconnu qui glaça le sang de Jeena, mais le lieu.

Le QG ... Cette fille. Ce qu'elle avait raconté. Cette énigme sans sens et oppressante. Le QG.

"Comment t'appelles-tu ?"

Jeena ne put qu'apercevoir des cheveux blonds avant de replonger dans les limbes du sommeil.

* * *

Lorsque Jeena se réveilla à nouveau, elle fut frappée par l'absence totale de chaleur autour de sa main. Prise d'une panique inexplicable, elle s'éveilla en sursaut et découvrit effectivement l'absence de la petite fille. Enfin, petite ... Elle avait à peu près son âge.

"Réveillée ?"

La voix grave de la dernière fois.

Elle tourna la tête et vit un homme au visage sévère. Une petite moustache et des cheveux, non pas blonds comme elle l'avait cru, mais châtain clair. Ce visage l'effraya immédiatement.

"Alors, comment t'appelles-tu ?"

Jeena ne savait si elle devait répondre ou non. Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il savait déjà quel était son nom et que c'était plus un test qu'autre chose, même si elle n'en voyait pas le but profond. De plus, mentir ne rimerait à rien ...

"Jeena ..."

L'homme la fixa, avant de rajouter d'un air sournois:

"Pas de nom de famille ?"

Jeena fouilla sa mémoire et se rappela soudain qu'elle en avait désormais un ... Un petit sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres et elle murmura "Haretsu" dans un accent anglais déplorable qui ne ressemblait en rien à la prononciation originelle du mot.

L'homme la fixa, et, malgré ses efforts, elle détourna le regard.

"Tu sais ce qu'est l'Innocence ?"

Jeena ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Ce type l'énervait à poser des questions dont il connaissait la réponse.

"Hum. Je vois."

Elle tenta de se relever et de s'adosser au dossier du lit.

"Et ... connais-tu le Bookman ?"

Elle lui envoya un regard noir et pour toute réponse lui offrit un grognement de douleur. S'asseoir n'était pas une action impunie lorsque l'on n'était pas encore remis d'une collision avec un mur, projeté contre par une explosion particulièrement puissante.

"Hum. Je vois."

Il arbora un rictus pendant un instant avant de quitter la pièce sans un mot.

Jeena sentit une sueur froide glisser contre sa colonne vertébrale et étouffa un frisson. Cet homme venait de la terrifier pour le restant de ses jours. La porte grinça et un nouvel arrivant pénétra la chambre.

"Alors ? Tu veux bien ?"

Jeena dévisagea la petite. Son visage était un peu boursoufflé, et ses yeux gonflés par ce qu'elle devinait être des pleurs.

"D'accord."

Jeena se sentait bête, mais qu'aurait-elle bien pu répondre d'autre ?

"Comment tu t'appelles ?"

Alors qu'elle posait cette question, elle se rendit compte que la petite parlait anglais, et non plus ce dialecte étrange qu'elle ne conaissait pas ...

"Jeena. Et toi ?

-Lenalee ..."

Jeena lui adressa une signe de tête, un petit sourire, et l'observa quitter la pièce, l'épaule fermement enserrée par la main de l'homme au visage si effrayant. Mais ce qui terrifia le plus la jeune fille fut l'expression terrorisée de Lenalee.

Comme si ce n'était plus un humain qui était devant elle, mais un démon. Ou pire ...

Alors qu'elle tremblait, le visage de Danniel s'imposa à elle. Puis celui du Bookman resurgit dans son esprit. Et, enfin, celui de Will. Doucement, Jeena se mit à pleurer.

* * *

_Et voilà, ça, c'est fait ..._

_Bien, la suite ... est déjà écrite. donc elle viendra rapidement, mais je laisse un peu de temps, on sait jamais, ça m'évite de tomber en panne ... surtout en cas de syndrome de la page blanche ..._

_Reviews ?_


	7. Chapter 6

**There No Happy End In this World  
**Chapter Six  
OC-Bookman  
Général  
Tout Public

* * *

**Chapter Six**

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent. Jeena resta coincée dans ce lit et dans cette chambre si triste, à somnoler et recevoir des visites de cet homme et de cette petite fille. Elle appris qu'elle était effectivement au QG des exorcistes, mais aussi dans le repère de la terreur qu'instaurait son visiteur quotidien. Lenalee lui parlait de plusieurs choses, comme ses traitement infâmes, sa sollitude, Kanda l'associal ... mais aussi de son frère. Ce frère qu'elle semblait tant aimer. Jeena ne supportait pas qu'elle en parle. Mais elle n'arrivait pas non plus à l'empêcher d'en parler. Tout d'abord parce qu'elle sentait que Lenalee en avait besoin, mais aussi parce que d'une certaine manière, nier l'existence de son frère, son frère à elle, était comme le faire disparaître. Et oublier sa famille, morte ou pas, était quelque chose qu'elle ne se permettrait jamais. Quitte à en souffrir le martyre.

Elle avait aussi appris que l'homme se nommait Leverier. Et qu'il était fou. Mais celà, elle l'avait compris d'elle même. Notemment parce que dans de subtils sous-entendus, elle le soupçonnait de vouloir l'utiliser pour des expériences, surtout que personne n'avait encore déniché l'emplacement de son Innocence ce qui devait accroître sa curiosité. Jeena ne voulait pas sortir de cette chambre qui la protégait plus ou moins encore de la folie meurtrière de ce type.

Mais tout a une fin, c'est bien connu, et Jeena finit par sortir de son isolement, son corps s'étant régénéré. Elle apprit aussi par la même occasion qu'elle avait passé une semaine et demie dans le coma, avait ensuite dormi cinq jours, et qu'elle cumulait au total cinq semaines de convalescence. Cinq semaines de plus loin de Will et du Bookman.

"Jeena !"

La voix familière qui l'interpella venait de derrière elle.

"Danniel !"

Il lui fit un grand sourire et se précipita vers elle. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu penser de lui et de son caractère un peu lourd, elle restait très heureuse qu'il soit ici et pas encore repartit avec on ne sait quel exorciste à la recherche d'on ne sait quel fragment d'Innocence. Après tout, il le lui avait expliqué lors de leur voyage, c'était ce en quoi consistait son travail ...

"Je me suis inquiété. Mais ils ne m'ont pas laissé te voir.

- Merci."

Le traqueur la dévisagea sans comprendre.

"Pourquoi me remercies-tu ?"

Leverier l'empêcha de répondre et elle lui adressa juste un sourire avant de suivre le tyran.

Danniel l'observa s'éloigner, inquiet, mais résigné. Après tout, petite fille ou pas, Jeena était une exorciste comme les autres: un pion aux mains de Central, qui risquait de mourir à chaque mission. On ne s'attachait pas aux membres de la Congrégation, parce qu'ils risquent à tout moment de mourir. Et il ne devait pas laisser Jeena s'attacher à lui, parce qu'encore plus qu'elle, il risquait de mourir.

* * *

Jeena suivit Leverier et son homme de main jusque dans un couloir sombre. Jusque là, elle se trouvait plutôt chanceuse et savait qu'il faudrait commencer à s'inquiéter lorsqu'on l'enfermerait dans une chambre à l'instar de Lenalee. Mais, contrairement à toutes les tous les scénarios qu'elle avait imaginée durant son séjour à l'intérieur de la chambre blanche, ils l'entrainèrent sur une plateforme étrange. Cette plateforme s'enfonça dans les ténèbres, et Jeena commençait à vraiment se sentir mal. Son corps s'agita de tremblement. Prise d'une frénésie et d'une panique insupportable, elle se précipita vers la rembarde et chercha une échappatoire.

"Où m'emmenez-vous ?"

Son cri se répercuta dans la pièce juste avant que la plateforme ne se stabilise.

"Hevlaska ..."

Une forme fantomatique jaillit du néant, et s'empara d'elle. Paniquée, terrifiée, elle commença à user inconsciemment de son Innocence. L'air commença à exploser un peu partout.

"Non ! Lachez-moi ! Wiiiiiillllll !"

Mais la forme fantomatique ne s'arrêtait pas, et s'empara un peu plus d'elle.

"Inno ... Innocence ..."

Jeena frémit. C'était comme si on la fouillait de l'intérieur. Elle ne pouvait pas le supporter.

"0%, 14%, 19%, 27%, 36%, 49%, 67%, 85%, 98%. Ton taux de synchronisation avec ton Innocence est de 98%."

Jeena avait cessé de se debattre.

"Taux ... taux de synchronisation ?"

La chose se pencha vers elle.

"C'est la ligne de vie de ton Innocence. Plus ce pourcentage est faible, plus il est difficile de l'activer, plus l'utilisateur est en danger. Excuses-moi, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer ...

- Hevlaska !"

Rappelée à l'ordre la chose fantomatique reposa le jeune fille qui regrettait presque d'être à nouveau laissée entre les mains de ses fous.

"Jeena Haretsu. J'ai vu ... j'ai vu que dans ton avenir, tu seras pour quelqu'un une voie toute entière qu'il devra choisir de suivre ou non. Ton sort sera à la croisée des chemins. Ecoute toujours ton coeur ou l'Oubli te guettera ...

- L'Oubli ?"

Mais Jeena n'obtint pas de réponse et la plateforme se remit en mouvement.

Le second de Leverier lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille et celui-ci acquiesça, grave.

"Nous allons encore attendre avant de t'envoyer en mission. Nous allons t'entraîner.

- On m'a déjà entraînée.

- Nous allons t'entraîner pour devenir une exorciste."

Jeena ne répliqua rien. Elle sentait qu'il y avait du vrai dans ses paroles et que le Bookman l'avait formée à être exorciste sans l'être ...

On l'emmena dans une chambre, ses futurs "quartiers" et on l'y laissa, seule, sans renseignements, en bonne et due forme.

Avec pour seule certitude d'avoir été abandonnée par le seul homme qui l'avait prise sous son aile à des années de souffrances.

* * *

Il s'averra qu'elle avait tort. Par un miracle absolu, oui, il s'avera qu'elle avait tort.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Leverier quitta le QG, après quelques entraînement laborieux, où elle avait de nombreuses fois cru que son heure était venue. A la place de Levrier, ce fut un homme grand, et au visage sympathique qui prit les rennes. Il s'appelait Komui Lee. Et il ne fallut qu'une semi-seconde à Jeena pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait du fameux grand-frère de Lenalee.

Chaque fois qu'elle l'appercevait, c'était un pincement au coeur qui la taraudait, mais chaque fois qu'elle appercevait Lenalee et le sourire qui illuminait son visage, toute trace de jalousie disparaissait. La petite le suivait partout, enfin libérée de ses chaines, et respirait la joie de vivre. Enfin, semblait la respirer. Dans tous les cas, Lenalee n'avait plus aucune commune mesure avec l'âme errante qui lui avait demandée si elle voulait être son amie à leur première rencontre.

Jeena n'en n'était que d'autant plus reconnaissante à cet homme. Cet homme qui, en venant, l'avait préservée de la folie du secrétaire de Central.

Komui semblait par ailleurs beaucoup s'interesser à son cas. Son Innocence l'intriguait comme elle intriguait chaque personne qui semblait s'y confronter. Tout d'abord, lui apprit-on, parce qu'elle semblait localisée dans ses yeux (puisque c'était ceux-ci qui s'illuminaient lorsqu'elle l'activait) mais qu'aucune technologie ne l'y detectait. Ensuite, par son caractère ineluctable. Rien ni personne n'y échappait. Komui lui avait expliqué qu'une Innocence pouvait progresser, et qu'il ne voyait pas comment la sienne pouvait le faire ce qui était anormal. Enfin, elle était pratique et inhabituelle, ce qui faisait de Jeena un élément précieux.

Plus que précieux même, mais celà, Komui le lui avait dissimulé. Mieux valait garder quelques informations pour soi. Mais cette ébauche de l'enseignement des Bookman que le Bookman en personne lui avait transmise s'averrait capitale pour l'ordre.

Il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi le Bookman l'avait gardée auprès de lui tant d'années ... quatre longues années ... n'était-ce pas excessif pour ensuite l'abandonner aussi soudainement ?

* * *

Jeena s'éveilla en sursaut, ruisselante de sueur. Elle avait une nouvelle fois fait ce cauchemard horrible où elle cherchait Will ... Will introuvable. Will disparu.

Elle frappa du poing sur les draps. L'oublier. L'oublier. L'oublier. Elle devait l'oublier ... Elle le devait ! Il le fallait ! Elle allait devenir folle sinon ! Elle allait ... devenir ... folle ...

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte. Elle les essuya frénétiquement et s'enfouit la tête dans les couvertures. L'oublier. L'oublier ... L'oublier ...

Elle devait l'oublier.

Les yeux secs, elle se leva en titubant et s'approcha du lavabo. Elle plongea la tête sous le jet d'eau glacé et resista à la froideur de l'eau. L'oublier. Il devait s'enfuir de son esprit avec ces serpentins qui disparaissaient dans les tuyaux. L'oublier.

Elle s'habilla rapidement, et enfila le manteau des exorcistes. Aujourd'hui, elle partait pour sa première mission et revêtait ce manteau officiellement.

Aujourd'hui, plus qu'un autre jour, elle se sentait exorciste. Elle se sentait prête à débarasser la terre du mal qui la rongait sans qu'elle en soit consciente.

Fixant son reflet dans le ridicule miroir suspendu au dessus du lavabo, elle se fit un promesse: revenir saine et sauve, en ayant oublié Will.

Il faisait partie du passé.

Et on ne regarde pas le passé lorsque l'on est tourné vers l'avenir ...

* * *

_Des reviews ? J'aimerais savoir ce que vous pensez qu'il va se passer par la suite ?_

_Et si vous savez qui est Will (ceci étant une question purement rhétorique, tout le monde sait qui il est ^^)_


	8. Chapter 7

**There No Happy End In this World**  
Chapter Seven  
OC-Bookman  
Général  
Tout Public

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**

* * *

  
**

"Jeena ! Attends !"

La jeune fille se retourna rapidement. Lenalee courrait vers elle et avant qu'elle ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, se jeta à son cou sans lui demander son reste.

"Lenalee, tu m'étouffes ...

- Reviens vite d'accord ? Toute seule avec Kanda, je vais m'ennuyer ...

- Tu as ton frère, maintenant, hein ?"

Elle fourra sa main dans les cheveux de la pré-adolescente dont elle se sentait inexplicablement responsable. Elle s'en voulait presque de la laisser ici, mais le temps de faire ses preuves était venu.

Le temps était venu pour elle de voler par ses propres ailes.

Et oublier Will. Oui, l'oublier.

Après une dernière étreinte, elle laissa la chinoise en lui adressant quelques signes de la main et rejoignit le fleuve souterrain. Un traqueur l'attendait et l'entraîna vers une petite embarcation.

"Jeena Haretsu, c'est bien ça ?"

L'interpellée acquiesça. Elle rajusta son manteau noir et s'empara des gants que lui fournissait son guide puis grimpa à bord. Il y eut un silence. Un flottement.

La jeune fille toussota.

"Hum ... on y va ?

- Non, nous attendons quelqu'un."

Les échos d'une courses parvinrent jusqu'à eux, résonnant dans le tunnel souterrain.

"Dé ... désolé."

Un adolescent, peut-être dix-huit ans, se précipitait vers eux.

"Komui m'a retenu ..."

Le traqueur hocha la tête et l'invita à les rejoindre. Le garçon sembla soudain se rendre compte de la présence de Jeena et la salua, sans cacher sa surprise.

"Je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi jeune ... Enchanté, moi c'est Kotaro Haru, se présenta-til en lui tendant la main.

- Jeena. Jeena Haretsu.

- Enchanté Jeena. Bon, c'est moi qui vais te guider pour ta première mission. Après, on est familiarisé avec le processus. De toute façon, il est rare qu'un exorciste parte seul en mission ..."

Il continua à murmurer tout bas, comme plongé dans d'intenses réflexions. Mais Jeena avait décroché et observait les remous de l'eau noire qui dansaient contre le coque. Hypnotisée, il lui semblait voir là comme un avertissement ... un présage, presque.

"Oh ! Au fait. C'est toujours utile, on sait jamais. Mon innocence, c'est ce machin-là ..."

Il lui désigna la chaine accrochée autour de sa taille.

"Et toi ?"

Il la détailla, cherchant sûrement à trouver quel objet serait le plus approprié pour être son innocence lorsqu'elle lâcha un laconique:

"Haretsu."

Celui-ci tourna la tête, et se figea avant de lui offrir un petit sourire contrit.

"Hum, tu sais, j'ai vécu au japon deux ans. J'ai ... j'ai quitté mon pays trop tôt pour en connaître la langue."

Jeena ne répondit pas, elle n'aimait pas l'attitude désinvolte du garçon. Et puis, elle se sentait mal depuis quelque temps.

Elle se contenta donc de fixer les ténèbres qui les avalaient de plus en plus tandis qu'ils avançaient.

* * *

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'on faiiiiit ?"

Le vent soufflait à son visage, ses cheveux formaient une sorte de voile autour d'elle et frappaient ses joues violemment, quand à ses yeux, elle peinait à les garder ouverts.

"Bah ... on prend le train !"

Kotaro semblait parfaitement gérer la situation et être à l'aise, lui. Ce mec était absolument déprimant.

"On va prendre le train ... par ... par dessus ?"

La position que prit Kotaro fut plus qu'explicite. Quand au train qui se rapprochait, lui aussi fut clair.

"Et merde !"

Elle était sensée survivre comme à une telle chute ? Et comment prendre ce foutu train ?

"Attrape ça !"

Un objet atterrit dans sa main et il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de la chaine. Celle-ci s'illumina et Jeena se sentit projetée vers le garçon qui l'attrapa fermement par le bras.

"Tu vas-voir ..."

Il lança la chaine qui s'accrocha autour d'une irrégularité.

"Bon, maintenant, on a plus qu'à éviter de s'exploser contre le train. Mais au moins, on ne risque plus de louper notre objectif."

Jeena se promit de lui réserver un regard noir et une séance de strangulation dès que tout ça serait fini. Elle avait commencé son entraînement. Et visiblement, prendre un train de cette manière n'était pas encore au programme ... Elle était pourtant du genre agile. Mais se déplacer, dans les airs ou quoi que ce soit de ce type, c'était toujours Will qui s'en occupait. Et même si l'enseignement du marteau lui avait permis de se développer une excellente résistance aux grand vents et aux fortes pressions, ainsi que la capacité de s'y déplacer un peu comme n'importe où, rien ne l'avait préparée à atterrir sur un train en marche après avoir fait une chute de plusieurs dizaines de mètres.

"Bon, accroches-toi bien à moi, d'accord !"

Jeena se rapprocha de lui et se lova presque contre lui tant elle était stressée par la manœuvre. Kotaro semblait en revanche parfaitement savoir ce qu'il faisait. La chaîne se raccourcissait au fur et à mesure, les tractant vers le train plus vite que la chute ne les faisait descendre. Ce dont Jeena ne comprenait pas bien le but.

L'Innocence s'arrêta soudain sous les ordres de son maître et la gravité reprit ses droits. Il tombèrent tout les deux sur le train, violemment, mais saufs.

Jeena qui avait gardé les yeux fermés durant la fin du processus ignorait totalement de quelle manière ce prodige était possible. Surtout que le traqueur lui aussi était indemne, à côté d'eux, sur l'engin.

Poussant un long soupir de soulagement, Jeena ne se sentait pas la force de bouger encore mais Kotaro la pressa.

Ils descendirent par une sorte de trappe intégrée au "toit" du train et se faufilèrent à l'intérieur. Un homme s'approcha d'eux, alarmé.

"Hey ! Vous venez d'où ? Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici ! Je vais appeler ..."

Le traqueur s'avança, sûr de lui:

"Nous sommes les prêtres noirs. Veuillez préparer une salle."

L'homme paniqué s'agita dans tous les sens avant de se calmer lorsque son regard tomba enfin sur la croix rose des manteaux.

"Oui, oui. Veuillez m'excuser. Tout de suite."

Il les entraîna vers un compartiment et les y laissa après s'être une nouvelle fois excusé platement. Jeena se sentait presque mal pour lui.

Kotaro entra dans le compartiment et referma la porte brutalement derrière eux, laissant le traqueur derrière.

"Bah, le traqueur ne vient pas ?

- Non, il doit surveiller.

- Au fait, je m'appelle John Thomas, et je suis trouveur, pas traqueur, signala l'homme derrière la porte."

Kotaro étouffa un rire tandis que Jeena se figeait, livide.

"Dé-désolée.

- Ne vous excusez-pas. En réalité, il n'y a pas tellement de différence entre les deux, si bien qu'en fait, nous avons un peu les deux noms et les deux charges à la fois."

Un silence gêné flotta un instant, puis Jeena osa enfin poser sa question:

"Mais ... en fait ... Komui ne m'a pas vraiment expliqué la mission. En quoi consiste-t-elle exactement ?"

Kotaro s'installa et proposa à Jeena d'en faire de même avant d'inspirer une goulée d'air.

"Et bien ... voilà. Il y a quelques mois, une activité étrange, la présence d'une étrange forme fantomatique à été repérée dans une ville de France. Dans le Sud, plus précisément, à Avignon. Un fantôme qui hanterait le palais de Pape, le soir des représentations de théâtre. Les informations sont plutôt floues, on sait juste que les acteurs de ces soirs là disparaissent à chaque fois et qu'on ne les revoit plus jamais. On nous envoie voir si oui ou non, une Innocence est présente sur place ... Si oui, nous aurons pour mission de la récupérer."

Kotaro tourna la tête.

"Jeena ? Jeena ? ... elle dort ?"

Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres. Après tout, elle n'avait que douze ans. Son visage s'assombrit.

Douze ans ... douze ans et elle partait déjà à la guerre ...

* * *

_Des reviews ? Pitié, pour une pauvre fiqueuse qui cherche où sont ses défauts ... et qui s'excuse platement pour le big big big retard... Mais j'ai eu une panne d'internet assez longue, ensuivie d'un voyage en Angleterre... donc... voilivoilou...  
_


	9. Chapter 8

**There No Happy End In this World**

Chapter Eight  
OC-Bookman  
Général  
Tout Public

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

_Des champs. Des champs à perte de vue._

_Les blés qui se balancent au gré du vent dans une savante corégraphie. La musique du vent qui résonne à ses oreilles. Un concert sublime, un orchestre de silence et de mouvement._

_Jeena se laisse tomber sur le sol et s'allonge sur le dos. Le soleil brille, illumine d'or les plantations et nimbe d'un halo divin cette nature qui ne demande qu'à être admirée. Tout est tranquille et calme._

_Mais Jeena se sent le besoin de se lever._

_A côté du blé, une ferme est apparue. Un petit filet de fumée s'échappe d'une des cheminées tandis que le porte d'entrée s'ouvre sur une petit garçon, un sceau à la main._

_Il fait signe à ceux qui se trouvent derrière lui, Jeena sent qu'il y a là-bas ses parents et sa petite soeur._

_Le garçon continue de courir et semble grandir à vue d'oeil. Jeena se met à trembler._

_C'est le portrait craché de son grand frère avant qu'il ne ... qu'il ne ..._

_Il rentre dans la maison, elle veut lui hurler de ne pas y aller, le retenir, l'en empêcher, mais c'est trop tard. Un bruit d'explosion et c'est l'enfer. Les flammes lèchent les portes, les vitres, consumment le bois et rejoignent la fine colonne de fumée pour la grossir. Comme un monstre qui s'empare de tout pour mieux le détruire._

_Puis le brasier grandit encore, se répend, vient s'insinuer dans les blés, brûlant le travail d'une vie, brûlant les derniers espoirs de la petite fille qui vient d'être éjectée du feu par une explosion salutaire._

_Jeena sent son ventre se contracter, les larmes venir à ses yeux, couler le long de ses joues, une nausée violente la prend quand tout à coup, l'incendie prend fin. Tout à disparu. Tout n'est plus que limbes, tout n'est plus que mort._

_La neige commence à recouvrir les décombres, mais la petite fille reste-là, figée, observant le désastre de ses grand yeux choqués._

_Ses yeux brillent. Ses yeux brillent d'une lueur qui fait trembler la Jeena spectatrice._

_La réalité s'impose à elle. Douloureusement. Comme un venin mortel. Paralysant. Comme ..._

_Une silhouette, une petite silhouette s'approche, lumineuse, joyeuse, s'approche de la petite, pose la main sur son épaule._

_Jeena se retourne avec effroi, la pression s'est aussi effectuée sur la sienne !_

_Elle n'eut que le temps de croiser le regard d'un oeil vert avant de s'éveiller en sursaut._

* * *

La jeune fille hurlait. A plein poumon. Elle ne s'en rendait juste pas compte. Kotaro tentait de la calmer, mais elle restait incosolable sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer même s'il se doutait qu'elle avait du passer par des instants difficiles.

Un exorciste avait toujours un passé noir. Ou un présent noir. Ou quelque chose de noir.

Comme le sombre manteau, comme l'appelation qu'ils portaient, comme les ténèbres qu'ils étaient sensés combattre. Cela ne servait à rien d'offrir une fausse compassion. Chacun avait ses propres soucis, et devait vivre avec.

Ce fut pourquoi Kotaro ne prit pas la jeune fille dans ses bras ni n'essuya ses larmes et se contenta de l'observer, laissant juste sa main sur son épaule, et lui intimant de faire moins de bruit. Un tel raffut était suspect.

Toutefois, il y avait une chose qui l'effrayait un peu chez elle: c'était le désespoir qui émanait de son corps comme un démon qui se serait emparé de son âme. Elle semblait tant brisée qu'il se demandait si quelqu'un pourrait un jour la réparer. Recoller les morceaux comme il le devait.

Ce n'était pas à lui de le faire, il en avait la certitude, rien qu'à voir la déception qui avait traversé les yeux de Jeena lorsqu'elle avait croisé son regard, rien qu'à voir la décéption cruelle qui avait brouillé ses traits pleins d'espoir ... non. Ce n'était pas lui.

Jeena commença à prendre conscience de ses cris et tenta d'étouffer ses sanglots.

Lorsqu'enfin, il lui sembla que toutes les larmes avaient fini de couler, elle frappa du poing sur son siège.

Kotaro était en face d'elle, le visage inexpressif.

Elle deglutit.

_Et merde ! _

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-elle fait ce foutu cauchemard maintenant ? Pourquoi Will était ENCORE revenu ?

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi la hantait-il jusque dans son sommeil, pourquoi ne la laissait-il pas en paix ?

Oh bien sûr, elle avait fini par le comprendre ... à force quand même ... mais pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas contrôler son coeur ? Pourquoi ?

C'était pourtant une partie d'elle, non ? Elle savait ! Elle savait qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais et que si elle le revoyait cela ne changerait rien ! Le passé était le passé, et le Bookman était le Bookman.

Elle n'avait pas sa place dans l'avenir de Will, et ne l'aurait jamais ! Pourquoi ça ne voulait pas rentrer dans sa cervelle ? S'imprimer dans son coeur ? Merde à la fin !

"Jeena ! Reprends-toi ! On a une mission à mener à bien."

Jeena se tourna vers Kotaro, choquée. Elle l'avait complètement oublié.

"Je ne sais pas ce qui te hante comme ça et je ne tiens pas à le savoir, mais sache que tous les exorcistes ont leur propre fardeau à porter. Cela ne doit pas influencer sur les missions où quoi que ce soit dans le genre. Encore moins dans la destruction des Akumas et du Comte. Compris ?"

Jeena aurait voulu disparaître six pieds sous terre. Elle avait tellement honte d'elle et de son comportement infantile ...

Elle se contenta d'hocher timidement la tête et ne vit pas la mine désolée de Kotaro.

"On ne va pas tarder à arriver. Tu as dormi un bon moment."

Jeena releva un peu la tête et fut surprise de voir un sourire illuminer le visage de l'adolescent.

"On vient de me dire qu'il faudrait commencer à se diriger vers les portes. Nous allons bientôt arriver à quai, lança John d'une voix forte.

- Bien compris ! s'exclamèrent-ils ensemble avant d'échanger un regard complice qui fit s'envoler la gêne précédente."

La midi de la France.

Juste un retour à la nature atrocement rythmé par le piaillement des cigales le jour, et du croassement de grenouilles en coeur avec les balbutiemments des criquets la nuit. Juste un soleil ardent qui brûle votre peau; juste des platanes à l'écorce quasimment amovible. Une horreur que vous deviez balayer toute la journée, sans parler des feuilles ...

Jeena aimait le midi. Elle s'était une fois arrêtée là avec le Bookman et ...

"Jeena ! Regardes !"

Kotaro l'appelait et lui montrait Avignon et ses remparts à moitié détruits, l'animation joviale règnant dans les rues. Et le palais des Papes, derrière, n'attendant qu'eux.

"Et voilà, on y est. Bon, déjà, on va trouver où dormir. Ensuite, on va enquêter et essayer de trouver des gens ayant assisté au fameux phénomène ..."

Jeena étira ses lèvres en guise de réponse et hocha la tête.

"C'est partit."

C'était sa première mission. Son premier vrai défi.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à trouver une petite auberge qui pouvait les acceuillir. Leur tâche se compliqua de manière notable lorsqu'ils s'attaquèrent aux interrogatoires. Entre ceux qui ne savaient rien et ceux qui niaient tout en bloc, ils n'étaient pas près d'avancer.

La chance ne leur sourit que très, très tard à la tombée de la nuit du second jour de recherche. Un homme étrange qu'ils interrogeaient leur livra une phrase enigmatique. Une de ces fausses phrases énigmatiques qui semblent ne rien vouloir dire mais qui en réalité sont bien simple à déchiffrer.

"La lumière brille lorsque les étoiles scintillent dans une nuit noire, et les fantômes s'agitent alors sur la scène ..."

Il s'était tut, figé, avant de reprendre d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus:

"Cette ville renferme de nombreux secrets, il ne tient qu'à vous de les découvrir."

Jeena, dont la spécialité semblait être les énigmes (bien qu'elle ne soit pas vraiment consciente), ne mit pas plus d'une demi-seconde à comprendre exactement où et quand ils pourraient assister au phénomène. Visiblement, l'enseignement du Bookman avait porté ses fruits.

"La prochaine nuit de nouvelle lune, lorsque l'étoile du soir brillera dans le ciel, allons au palais des Papes et attendons la lumière verte de l'Innocence. Je crois que c'est ça qu'il nous conseillait de faire."

Kotaro qui avait lui aussi décrypté le message, même s'il lui avait fallu un petit peu plus de temps, approuva et il retournèrent à l'auberge, décidant de se faire un bon repas avant de se programmer un petit jour de repos pour le lendemain vu que la nouvelle lune était pour dans deux jours.

Ils ne virent jamais le sourire machiavélique que l'étrange homme arbora dès que les deux jeunes gens lui tournèrent le dos. Ni ses yeux qui se mirent à briller dans le noir. Ni son rire sardonique.

Ni le parapluie qui soudain se mit à râler.

"Lelooo"

* * *

_Des reviews ? J'aimerais savoir si vous avez une idée de ce qui peut se passer après. Si l'un d'entre vous repère des fautes, qu'il n'hésite pas à m'en faire part aussi ^^_


End file.
